


Heading Down South

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Song Challenge Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just Out of Purgatory, M/M, Mentioned Sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean's trip from Maine to Louisiana, waiting to bring Benny back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Songfic Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Wagon Wheel, Old Crow Medicine Wheel

When you travel the country as much as Dean had, you develop a sense of geography and ecology. Based on the trees, Dean was pretty sure he was in Maine. Or Canada. He didn’t know Canada very well, but it probably didn’t look much different from Maine. He hoped it wasn’t Canada, crossing the border would be a bitch without any kind of ID or money.

The campers he ran into confirmed his guess. Maine. They also pointed him to the highway. He came to a gas station that was closed for the night. Perfect. No cars to steal, but he could break into the convenience store and get some water and food. They’d left money in the register, too, which was good for Dean. Even better, they had hunting knives. Dean took a few. After Purgatory, being weaponless was just too terrifying to risk losing his only one.

After a couple hours of no headlights, Dean started to wonder if Purgatory was playing some kind of trick on him. He hadn’t checked to see if those two campers were actually human. He hadn’t seen another living soul, or at least an obvious sign of one like, for instance, headlights.

Eventually, he hit an intersection with a busier highway. This one actually had vehicles. A trucker at a rest stop offered him a ride, which got him to Philadelphia. “Where you headed?”

“Louisiana, for now.”

“Oh yeah? What’s in Louisiana?”

“Well, for one thing, it’s not nearly as cold.”

The trucker laughed. “True! Lots of places that aren’t cold you can go, why Louisiana specifically?”

“It’s where my boyfriend is.” At least, part of him was. Not like Dean could exactly explain to this lady that he had a soul or spirit or essence or whatever the hell vampires had stashed in his arm. “Really lookin’ forward to seeing him again.”

“How long have y’all been apart?”

“Not that long, couple of weeks, but it’s the first time since we got together that we’ve been apart.”

“That sucks. Lord knows my wife and I would drive each other crazy if we didn’t spend more time apart than together, but that’s us.”

In Philadelphia, Dean managed to catch another ride. “I’m headed to Raleigh, but it’ll get you farther south. Always folks headed west through the Cumberland Gap you can catch on with.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“What’s your story, anyway?”

Dean chuckled. This guy did not want to know. “Drifted around, hustling pool, playing poker. Luck finally caught up with me, lost almost everything, so now I’m headed home for a bit.”

“Damn. Hope your luck turns back around, man. “

It took three more truckers to get to Louisiana, and then a hunter he vaguely recognized with a pickup to get to the cemetery. At his last stop, he’d bought himself a shovel, some salt, and a few lighters. The hunter didn’t even question it when Dean asked for a ride to the cemetery. “Need me to stick around? Have some backup?”

“Nah. I know you need to get over to Mississippi on that thing that looked like a werewolf, and it’s too close to the full moon for you to waste any more time on me. Used to digging by myself anyway.”

“Good luck. Hope you gank the thing without getting too beat up. You kinda look like you been through Hell already.”

“Yeah, that’s because I have. Thanks for the ride.” Dean waved as the guy drove off and headed out to find Benny’s grave.

The ritual worked just like Benny had said it would, the golden light streaming from his arm to the bones. Benny was right there in front of him. Alive. Ish. “We made it, brother.” Benny wrapped Dean up in a hug. “Now what?”

“Now we go find Sam and hope he’s in a mood to listen. Not gonna be as easy as we’d hoped. Cas… Cas didn’t make it out. I couldn’t hold on. How the hell do I show up, tell Sammy I lost his boyfriend, and then say oh by the way here’s my new boyfriend that I brought out of Purgatory with me?”

“I’m sorry, man. I know how bad you wanted him out too. If you know any angels who might not hate his guts, maybe they can rescue him like they got you outta Hell?”

“Only angels I know are either dead or Cas. With so many of them not so thrilled with his leadership, don’t wanna send out a general prayer, either. Maybe Sam’ll have something. At the least, he’ll know where to start looking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!  
> (Love this song, but coming up with the fic was *hard*. Where's that Chuck gif?)


End file.
